Up and Running
by superwholockftw
Summary: My version of how the pilot episode should have gone. Sam/OMC. Eventual Wincest. More warnings inside.


**I was re-watching the pilot and thought to myself 'Jess sounds like Jeff.' That little nugget of a thought resulted in this. It's not much yet but I wanted to put it out there to see if it's any good. **

_Author's Note: _This story contains dialogue from the pilot episode of Supernatural. I don't own anything. There is nothing M rated in this chapter but there will be in the following chapters.

Sam woke with a start, his hunter instincts kicking in immediately. He listened intently for a few seconds before hearing quiet footsteps in the other room. He crept as silently as he could out of the bedroom only to see a man walk past the door at the end of the hall. Heart beating rapidly and his endorphins kicking in, Sam hid in the next room and waited until the man walked in.

The college student pounced on the intruder bringing him into a fight, his movements just a tad sloppy from not being used much in the last two years. When the guy pinned him to the floor he was breathing heavily and was about to retaliate until he actually focused on the guy's grinning face.

"Whoa easy, Tiger." Dean joked, his grin widening when he saw that Sam finally recognized him.

"Dean? You scared the crap outta me." Sam said through his heavy breaths.

Dean chuckled and said, "That's 'cause you're out of practice."

Sam bristled before thinking, 'Oh yeah? I'll show you "out of practice".' The younger of the two then gripped his brother's arm, swung his leg over, and flipped his brother over.

Dean grunted when he landed on his back then said, "Heh…or not. Get off me."

Sam rolled his eyes before getting up and pulling his brother up with him.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?" Sam questioned when they were both standing.

Dean grinned again and clapping his brother on the shoulders said, "I _was_ looking for a beer."

Just then the light came on and both men turned to look at the person in the doorway.

"Sam?" questioned the young man. He looked at Sam for some kind of explanation while also looking somewhat frightened.

Sam sighed; he had hoped he would be able to talk to his brother about this before Dean met the blonde man. Sam saw Dean's eyes widen in shock at the sight of his boyfriend standing there in only a tight pair of boy shorts and fuzzy slippers.

"Jeff, hey. Uh…Dean, this is my boyfriend, Jeffrey." Sam offered as an explanation.

Realization dawned on Jeff's face before he stepped forward and said, "Wait, your brother Dean?"

Dean came out of his shock before he stepped forward as well and extended a hand out to Jeff. The two men shook hands in greeting while Dean said, "Nice to meet you, Jeff."

They parted and Sam came over to stand next to the blonde man, wrapping an arm around Jeff's waist in the process. Jeff smiled up at Sam while Dean watched, feeling a tad overwhelmed.

Dean chuckled only slightly awkwardly before saying, "Well, isn't this a surprise. My baby brother, shaking up with a man that likes to wear fuzzy slippers. I am loving those, by the way."

Jeff chuckled nervously, bringing his arms up to wrap around his bare torso. He could sense the tension in the room and could easily guess why. The shorter man looked up at Sam again who sighed and said, "Look, Jeff, I'm really sorry about this. Can I talk to my brother alone for a little while? I might need to explain a few things to him."

Across the room, Dean snorted and rolled his eyes. Jeff looked at the other man, timidly but Sam just ignored his brother. He gently cupped his boyfriend's face and turned it so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"He's just shocked. There's nothing to worry about, okay?" Sam said quietly, trying to reassure the other man. Jeff nodded before Sam continued, "How about you go back to bed and try to get some sleep? You've got class pretty early tomorrow."

Jeff smiled at the other man's concern before nodding again. The blonde whispered an 'I love you' and then reached up to place a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Sam smiled back as he pulled away and as he turned so he could walk back to their bedroom, Sam whispered an 'I love you' back.

Sam turned after his boyfriend's departure to find Dean looking at him incredulously. Sam sighed and began, "Dean, I know this is a lot to take in at once but give me a chance to explain before you explode on me."

Dean took a deep breath before collapsing back onto the couch and motioning for Sam to continue.

Sam smiled and sat down across from his brother. "I know the biggest shock is probably that it's a man that I'm living with and I can understand that. But to be honest I don't think I was ever as straight as I wanted to believe. When I came here I tried a relationship with a girl, Jessica, but it ended quickly and badly. I was never comfortable with her and she just didn't make me happy. I thought it was just because she wasn't 'the one' or some crap like that but then I met Jeff. He was so confident in his sexuality and didn't give a crap that everyone knew it."

Sam chuckled to himself before resuming, "At first I just admired him. He was a buddy that I could go to the bar with, someone I could hang and joke with. But then I was curious. I asked him about pretty much everything I could think of and he was just so cool about everything. Eventually, he admitted that he had feelings for me. I was shocked at first but I agreed to go on a date with him. Everything was just so natural and easy. I didn't have to force any conversation, there were no awkward silences. It was great. When I walked him back to his place, we kissed and it felt like the most natural thing in the world and the rest is history. I don't necessarily categorize myself as being gay. It's more like I just want to be with someone that makes me happy."

Dean, for once in his life, sat and listened to Sam's story with no interruptions. He observed how calm and happy his little brother looked. He saw the way the other man smiled to himself when memories would pop up in his head. When Sam finished his story and looked at Dean with a hopeful gaze, Dean just grinned and shook his head.

The older man reached over and clapped his brother on the shoulder again while saying, "It's all good, Sammy. It was just a lot to take in at once, you know?"

Sam grinned in relief before saying, "Thanks. It's really good to see you, Dean."

"Good to see you too, baby brother." Dean said whilst standing and pulling his brother up and into a hug.

Sam rolled his eyes at the term but he returned the hug happily. The two men parted and Sam led his brother into the kitchen in order to retrieve two beers. They leant against the countertops after popping them open and clinking their bottles together.

After a few swigs Sam asked, "So, why are you really here, Dean? I know you didn't break into my apartment for nothing."

Dean sighed, took another swig, and said, "I didn't want to bring this up after such a happy reunion but yeah, I have a reason for being here. Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been back in a few days."

Thanks so much for reading. Any reviews or suggestions are very much welcome. There's no telling when the next chapter will be up but I'll try to make it soon.


End file.
